The Speed Force
by Spitfire1017
Summary: A fix it story of what happened with Artemis after Wally's 'death' and what I think will happen during season 3. T for swearing and Wally and Artemis.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, Wally is not dead. I watched the episode over, you know after I was done hysterically crying into my mother's arms, which took hours. But I have proof. The scarab said Wally would cease not decease which means he's not dead. When Barry tried to reach out to Wally and his hand went right through him, that means his molecules were jumbled up and spread out. And remember Wally kept pushing himself, he even said it. So what appeared to be Wally "dying" was really just Wally entering the speed force. Greg said earth-16 didn't have the speed force, but with the power of the reach's machine, it could have easily created or made the connection with the speed force. And when we get a season 3, part of the big plot would be saving Wally from the speed force.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Young Justice. If I did it would be on everyday.**

* * *

The Speed Force

**Palo Alto**

**June 25, 14:16**

"Have you seen Artemis? I haven't seen her in days." Jade spoke to Megan. They were meeting up at Artemis and Wally's house. Jade, not being around for a while, didn't know the unfortunate news.

"You haven't heard, have you." Megan said sadly. "Wally died 5 days ago. He sacrificed himself at the North Magnetic Pole." Jade looked shocked, and felt a tear escape from her eye. She was never really fond of Wally but she knew he was good for her sister and eventually formed a soft spot for him. Hearing that he was gone was hard and if that was the case, she couldn't imagine how her sister felt.

She wiped the tear from her face and got the spare key hidden underneath the light by the door. "I-I'm sorry. Is that why you're here, to check on her?" Megan nodded. Jade unlocked the door and they walked inside. The place was disaster, there was broken glass everywhere from the pictures of Wally and Artemis and the trophy case that were broken. The cushions from the couch were pulled out and in the kitchen. The kitchen chairs were destroyed and the wooden pieces were spread around the kitchen floor. Even with the disaster in the apartment, it looked as though no one had been there for days.

"Artemis?" Jade said loudly.

'Artemis are you ok?' Megan said though the mind link.

They went to the bedroom and it was a mess. Clothes were all around the room, the bed sheets were pulled to one side as if someone was dragged off the bed, and the pillows looked like they were thrown across the room.

"Man, what happened in here?" Jade asked as she picked up one of Artemis shirts.

"A depressed Artemis happened." Megan answered. "I don't even think Nelson is here."

"Neither of them are here." Jade said.

"I think I can sense what happened." Megan said as she played out what happened in there minds.

_Artemis walked in the door of her and Wally's apartment. She just came back from Wally's parents house. His parents said he had died doing what he loved, being a hero and saving lives. But Artemis couldn't help but blame herself._

_Nelson ran up to Artemis happily, but the look she gave the dog made it sit down by her feet and whine sadly. Artemis kneeled down and pet the dog's head sadly. "Nelson," Her voice cracked. "Wally isn't coming home." The dog looked up as if to say 'Why?' and 'how long?'. "He's not coming back, ever again." She sobbed in to the dog's fur and Nelson just sat there staring at the door, whining and missing one of his masters._

_Artemis stood, walked up to a picture of Wally and herself and stared at it. The picture was of her and Wally celebrating their 5th year anniversary. Wally carried Artemis in his arms looking in her eyes lovingly and Artemis looked in his eyes and did the same. Wally had given her a promise ring saying that he knew it was cheesey but he loved her and when they got out of college they were really gonna start their lives together and that they would always be together, that he would never leave her._

_"But you lied." Artemis said as she took the picture off the wall. "You said-you said we would be together forever." Tears poured down her face. "But you're not here!" She threw the picture against the trophy case and it shattered on contact. _

_"You said you wouldn't leave me!" She grabbed two more pictures off the wall and threw them to the floor._

_"Is it my fault?!" She threw the rest of the pictures toward the floor and pulled both couch cushions out and threw them in to the kitchen. During this Nelson hid in the bathroom scared for his master._

_"Is it my fault for leaving to go undercover?!" She ran into the kitchen and threw the chairs to the floor, destroying them. "I'm sorry! I thought I was doing good." She fell to her knees and put her hands to her tear soaked face. "I thought I was doing the right thing! I'm so sorry, please don't be mad at me!" _

_Artemis ran to her room and fell in to the bed. She sobbed as she tried to calm down. She twist and turned in the bed, but all she could smell was Wally._

_She fell off the bed and tried to rip the sheets off the bed when she realized something. She was never going to calm down, because the only person who could calm her down in any way. Was gone. Artemis screamed in agony and pounded her fist on the floor repeatedly. _

_"W-w-we never graduated together." She threw the pillows at the mirror. _

_"We never got married." She pulled the dresser drawers out and slammed it to the floor making clothes fly everywhere._

_"We never had kids." Artemis took more dresser drawers and kept slamming them to the floor until they were completely destroyed and clothes were all over the room._

_After she was done, she sat on the floor against the bed, panting. "We were so happy together." She whispered. "What did I do to have this happen to us?" In the mist of her meltdown she found her promise ring and held on to it. "I swear Wally, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." She held the ring against her heart._

_"I was in love with you. I wanted to have a family together and grow old with you." She felt more tears come down her face._

_Artemis put one hand to her face and asked herself one question._

_"Why?"_

_She got up and gathered up some clothes. "I can't say here. Not when you're not here." She packed up some clothes and stuff for the dog. Artemis got Nelson out of the bathroom and put him in his cage. _

_"Come on Nelson. We can't stay here with only memories." Artemis said as she walked out the door._

"My poor sister is in pain. Do you know where she might be?"

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

**Watchtower**

**14:45**

"Is Artemis here?" M'gann asked.

"I don't know. If she is, she's at Wally's memorial." Nightwing answered.

M'gann and Nightwing went to Wally's memorial, but found no one there. Instead they found a bouquet of flowers and Artemis' bow and arrows.

"I guess she isn't here."

"I don't blame her. She just lost the love of her life. After being apart for 3 months, they barely had a few hours together. I don't think she wants to found right now." Nightwing explained, he tried to avoid looking at Wally's hologram. That was his best friend, his brother, the first person he had ever trusted with his secret identity. He didn't believe he was just.. gone. And he no matter how much he cared for Wally, and with the pain he was having, he knew Artemis was going through much worse.

"Come on Dick, you must have some idea where she is. I don't care if she wants to be alone, Artemis is in a very fragile state. You don't know what she might do." M'gann reasoned.

"I think she might be either at her mother's house or Wally's parents house."

M'gann smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Let me go with you, I want to talk to her. Maybe we could help each other out." M'gann nodded and they were on they're way.

* * *

**Gotham City**

**15:36**

"Hello, Ms. Crock. Is-" Nightwing was cut off

"No, she's not. And I'm really worried about her. I know what happened and she needs help." Paula wiped a tear from her face with a tissue. "She really loved Wally. I have never seen Artemis so in love, so happy. They were perfect for each other."

"Don't worry, We'll find her." Megan said as they left for Central City.

* * *

**Central City**

**18:50**

Mary West answered the door when Megan and Dick knocked.

"Hello Mrs. West, is Artemis here?" Megan asked.

"Yes, and I'm glad that you're here. She hasn't eaten in days, and she hasn't left Wally's room since she got here. She also hasn't talk to anyone either."

M'gann and Dick went up the stairs to Wally's room passing a very sad looking Nelson on the way. They opened the door to find Artemis completely rolled up and covered in Wally's sheets and blanket. Nelson's dog cage was with her little bag of stuff in the corner and a picture of Wally stood on the nightstand.

M'gann sat on the edge of the bed, patting Artemis on the back. "Are you okay, Artemis?" Artemis didn't respond.

"Artemis I know you're depressed, but you have to get better, or at least eat something." Dick said. But Artemis still didn't respond. So Dick tried again. "If wanna talk about how you're feeling, go ahead. We came so could get it all off your chest." Artemis turned around and sat up.

Her hair was very messy from being in bed for days. She was wearing Wally's favorite hoodie. The Kid Flash one.

"What did I do to deserve this? If anything it should have been me." She sighed. "We were gonna have a future and we barely had a few hours together."

"How come you're not at home?" Dick asked.

"How can I sleep in a bed that he's never coming back to. Or stay in a house filled with what could have been."

"Artemis, its gonna get better." Artemis looked at M'gann with an angry yet confused face.

"How?! M'gann, I just lost the love of my life. The only person who made me special, like I was worth something. He was first person who told me he loved me and showed it, and meant it. The first time in my life, I was actually happy and it was because of him." She looked down at her hands. "He made me feel loved. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. To get married and have kids. For the first time ever, I thought things were finally going right. But its all gone. Our love, our happiness, our future. Gone." She laid down facing them. "My soulmate is gone."

Dick and M'gann looked at each other and were surprised. Artemis hasn't opened up like this since she found out that she was truly in love with Wally, and that had been a happy occasion. This was a depressing cry for help that only her soulmate can fix.

"My life sucks."

"I understand what you're going through, Artemis." M'gann tried to help.

Artemis scowled. "Y-you understand?" Artemis got to her knees and folded her hands together."I'm sorry. I didn't know Conner died too. Oh wait, he didn't die. He's on the watchtower right now." Artemis said through her teeth. "I'm sorry you didn't lose the love of your life, M'gann! I'm sorry you're now friends with your rebound ex-boyfriend. I'm sorry your life is so FUCKING perfect!" More tears came down her face.

"How could you possibly understand what I'm going through?!"

"Artemis, I didn't mean it like that. I just-" Artemis cut M'gann off.

"NO! Get Out!" Artemis' voice cracked as she yelled at M'gann and Nightwing.

"Artemis, we just want help you." Nightwing reasoned.

"I said Get Out." Artemis rolled back up in the blankets. She was done listening to them. She just wanted to be alone. Just her, herself, and Wally's picture.

Outside the door, M'gann and Dick sighed.

"You know she didn't mean that."

"I know, that's why I didn't take it personally. My biggest concern, isn't what I feel. It's if I can make her feel better. What did you want to talk to her about?"

"Just some suspicions I have about Wally. After all we've been through, he can't just be gone. There must be something we're missing, something we're not seeing."

"Okay. But what about Artemis?" M'gann asked.

"Give me a few days, and I'll come back to her with help."

* * *

**Central City**

**July 1, 20:16**

Mary opened the front door to see Jaime, Barry and Dick.

"Mary, we need to talk to Artemis, its important. This may just get her out of bed."

"She's in Wally room." They walked past her and headed for Wally's room.

They walked in the door and saw Artemis lying down, facing the window. This time she was wearing Wally's number 13 jersey with knee high shorts.

"Artemis." Barry said. Artemis turned around to see who it was, then turned back around.

"I don't feel like talking to anyone Barry." She sighed. Barry sat down in a chair by the bed.

"I have something very important to tell you, Artemis. Please, just listen." She turned around, sat up and looked at him.

Barry looked at Artemis seriously. "Artemis, I think Wally might be alive."

Artemis looked him for a while. "Barry, please, don't do this. If you're joking I don't know how I might take it."

"I would never joke about this. Bart and I went back to the North Magnetic Pole. We scanned the area where Wally died. There was a huge deposit of energy. And we noticed when Wally died, he didn't exactly die. He faded and his molecules looked like they were sucked into something." Artemis nodded, if there was a way, any way to bring Wally back she would do it in a heartbeat.

"A long time ago, after I got my powers, I went to Jay for any warning before I decided to be a hero. He told me there was this force, a speed force, where if you went to fast. A speed beyond your top speed, you would get sucked into it. While running, I heard Wally telling himself to go faster, and he pushed himself beyond his top speed and I think he got sucked into the force."

Artemis turned to Jaime. "But I thought your scarab said he would die."

"It didn't say he would die. It said he would cease, not be deceased. So I think in some shape or form Wally is still out there." Jaime explained.

"How come you didn't tell anyone else?" She asked.

"We didn't want anyone to get their hopes up in case we can't get him back." Dick answered.

"I can't believe there's a chance he's still with us." Artemis spoke softly. "This is the best news I've ever heard."

"And I want you to come with us to save Wally." Barry said.

Barry, then grabbed Artemis by her shoulders."But you need to get your head on straight for him." Barry pointed at the picture of Wally on the nightstand. "If you want to save him, you need to get better and let us help you. Remember he's not dead, just stuck. Okay?"

A tear went down Artemis' cheek and Barry wiped it away. Artemis nodded. "Okay." She said softly.

"I bet you missed being in your suit of green." Jaime smiled.

"Artemis the hero is dead." They all looked at her. "She was Wally's partner. You can't have one without the other. I can't be her without him."

"Then how-" Artemis interrupted Jaime.

"I will be Tigress." She said as she got out of bed. "I need to cope. And lying in bed all day is going to help."

They all smiled. They were determined to find Wally.

"Besides Wally wouldn't want me to be like this. Not when we can help him."

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**This will be a 3 to 4 chapter fic. Remember we will have Young Justice back. Season 3 will be ours! Keep posting on Cartoon Network's facebook page. Just stay Whelmed.**


	2. Wally's POV

**Thanks so much the reviews and the favs. This is my first successful story and I'm just so glad, that a lot of people liked it. Thanks guys, you made my week.**

**I'm sorry for updating so late, as soon as I was done with the chapter my computer shut off and I didn't save it, so I had to re-do everything. If it sucks blame my computer for being dumb.**

* * *

Ch. 2: Wally's Pov

_"Oh man, Artemis is so going to kill me and don't get me started on mom and dad."_

_"Kid?"_

_"Just tell them,ok?" And with that Kid Flash faded, his molecules disappearing from existence._

Wally opened his eyes to see that he was perfectly fine. In fact this is the best he felt in years, which confused him. He thought he had died running around a beam that was suppose to destroy for earth.

"Oh well, at least I'm alright. Wait! The Beam!" Wally looked around the arctic, but found nothing. Instead he saw Impluse and Flash fall to their knees in exhaustion.

"Yes! We stopped it! High five guys." He said but his offer went unheard. "Guys?" They still didn't respond.

"It's over!" He heard M'gann cheer.

"Finally, someone wants to celebrate." Wally held his arms out expecting a big hug from her, when she flew right through him. "What, hey!"

"You guys succe-" Kaldur was cut off.

"Wait, where's Wally?" Artemis asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm right here! Babe, can't you hear me?!" Wally shouted, but again they fell on deaf ears.

Flash walked up to Artemis sadly. "Artemis, he wanted me to tell you-" Wally looked at Artemis and her expression was pure sadness.

"No. No." Flash put hands on her shoulders.

"He loved you." Artemis felt tears pour down her face as she fell to knees, sobbing. Wally couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Artemis I'm right here, please don't do this. I'm alive, I'm right next to you!" Artemis still could not hear him as she sobbed on the ground with M'gann's arms around her.

"But you can't hear me and neither do they." He looked at the heroes with their heads down in sadness as they watched Artemis cry over her soulmate. "I will come back to you. I said I would never leave you and I refuse to break that promise."

They all stayed there for a while before heading for the bio-ship. M'gann had Artemis lean on her and strapped her in her chair. The girl had simply lost the will to do anything.

"M'gann can you drop me off at our-my house? I have t-tell his parents." Artemis said through her sobs.

"It's okay Artemis, I'll tell them. You need to rest."Barry offered.

"No, You're needed on the watchtower. I'm not gonna stay there long anyway." Artemis said as Wally looked at her sadly.

* * *

After Artemis got home and started destroying their apartment. Wally walked well phased through the door.

"I just can't see her like this. Knowing that I caused her this pain." Wally sighed. "It hurts. A-and how can she think was mad at her? I was upset, yeah. But I knew she was doing the thing." Wally heard the smashing and crashing stop. "I guess she's done."

Wally walked back inside and followed the trail of destruction. It lead him to the bedroom where he found Artemis sitting down on the floor with her back against the foot of the bed. She holding something, so Wally looked closer and saw that it was the promise ring he gave her.

"It's my fault you're like this. I promise I will find a way to get back to you." Wally swore.

* * *

Wally was lying in bed with Artemis, stroking her blonde locks. Artemis couldn't feel it but she felt good as she slept, safe even. But she didn't know why. Suddenly, Artemis jumped up and looked around "Wally?" she called. But she was disappointed as she looked down at her hands.

"Just another stupid dream." Artemis said. Wally frowned when she said that. That's when M'gann and Dick knocked on the door. Dick stood by the bed while M'gann sat at the edge of the bed.

"You know, If you want to talk about it go ahead. That's why we came." Dick said.

Artemis sat up in bed. "What did I do to have this happen to us. If anything it should have been me." Wally looked surprised.

"What are you talking about? I'm happier with it this way. If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do." He facepalmed. "I'd probably be suicidal just to be with you again."

"Artemis, its gonna get better." Artemis looked at M'gann with a confused face. When Artemis opened up about how she felt, Wally watched her as she spoke. What he heard surprised him. He always felt this way about her. He assumed she felt this way because they never talked about it before. But actually hearing her saying it meant a lot to him and he understands why she never said anything. Blame her jacked up family for that. Wally looked at M'gann and Dick to see that they were also surprised at how much she's opened up. This gave him all the more reason to find a way to get in contact with her.

"My soulmate is gone." Artemis concluded. "My life sucks."

"I understand what you're going through, Artemis." M'gann said. Both Artemis and Wally looked at her. Artemis with anger as she scowled, Wally with shock at how stupid it was to say that. "You understand?" They said in unison.

"Why M'gann? Why would you say that?" Wally asked. "This isn't gonna be good." Wally said.

Wally just watched Artemis yell at M'gann, knowing there was nothing he could do. He just watched.

"Get Out!" Artemis yelled.

"We just want to help you." Dick said.

"I said Get Out!" She yelled again.

Wally followed Dick and M'gann outside the room. "What did you want to talk to her about?" M'gann asked Dick

"Just some suspicions I have about Wally. After all we've been through together, he can't just be gone. There must be something missing. Something we're not seeing."

"Okay. But what about Artemis?"

"Give me a few days, and I'll come back to her with help."

"Finally, Some evidence as to why I'm here." Wally said as he followed Dick for some research.

* * *

Flash, Impluse and Blue Beetle arrived at the North Magnetic Pole with Wally close behind.

"I'll start scanning the area, you two look for anything abnormal."Barry said as he scanned.

"Jaime Reyes, I detect high energy levels where the beam was. Even stronger ones where the Kid Flash was ceased." The Scarab said.

"The Scarab says that there are high energy level where the beam was and even higher ones where Wally was."

"Whoa! What are the northern lights doing out at this time of day?"

"What?" Barry looked up. "Now that's abnormal."

"Duh." Wally said.

"Guys, I'm seeing a lot of extra energy readings here. I mean, yeah, there should be a little energy after that beam that was here. But this is ridiculous." Barry said as he stood up. "Its because of all this extra energy. Its making the northern lights appear." Barry explained.

"Wait, did your scarab say he was deceased or ceased?" Bart asked Jaime. "Ceased."

"Ceased. That means Wally is still alive. He's not deceased."

"Hey Gramps, remember the way Wally died. His molecules looked as though they were sucked into something." Bart said. "I remember my dad saying that I should never push myself beyond my top speed or I'd get in serious trouble."

"The Speed Force!" Barry and Wally gasped.

"He must stuck in the speed force. We need to get this information to Nightwing A.S.A.P."

* * *

"Ahh, the batcave. I almost forgot what it looked like. It's looks dark and creepy yet still kinda cool as always." Wally said looking around. He was with Nightwing in the batcave as he looked for some information on the speed force. He had been down there still since Flash told him about they discovered. And that was over 12 hours ago. Nightwing hadn't eaten anything. Alfred tried to get him to eat something but gave up and left it there for him. 'He'll eat it when he's ready.' Alfred thought.

"I got it!" Nightwing shouted, startling Wally who sitting in the batmoblie. Wally ran up to see what Nightwing was reading.

"The Speed Force is a extra-dimensional energy force only speedsters can enter. And they can only enter it when they are going faster than their top speed. While there, the speedster will continue to get stronger and faster, while they're presence on the physical plane gets weaker and weaker. When getting stronger the speedster can enhance and develop new powers. Flight, shield, constructs, and speed duplicates are all powers that they can develop." Wally couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was trapped in a different dimension, where no one can feel, see, or hear him. "Sometimes when the speedster escapes, he will risk a creating an evil clone of himself or turning evil and turning his back on anyone he once cared for. The only person who can seem to get through is someone who the speedster cares for more than anything else, including the power they now hold."

But Wally didn't hear that last part. All he wanted to know was where he was and how to get home. But he was so zoned out that he didn't hear Nightwing finish, instead he got out of his chair headed for the exit.

"I know how to get him out, I just need help."

* * *

"I can't believe Wally might be alive." Artemis said as Barry told her the good news.

"But if you want to save him you need to let us help you." Dick said. "Ok." Artemis nodded.

"But I can't be Artemis the hero. She was Wally's partner, I can't be her without him."

"And you're coming to get me, its ok to be her. I don't care." Wally said.

"We're going to get him. I don't think he'd mind." Jaime said.

"It just wouldn't be the same. I need a change. Besides lying in bed all day isn't going to help Wally." Artemis said, smiling softly. Wally shrugged.

"Ok, I can understand that. But don't worry babe, We'll be together soon." Wally smiled as he looked at Artemis with hope in his eyes.

* * *

**And that's it, I'm sorry if it sucked. I'll try to do better next time. By the way I got all my info about the speed force from wikipedia and mixed it with some of what I thought of it. So yeah.**

**Stay Whelmed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 - The rescue

**I'm sorry this is up so late. I wanted to finish this over spring break, you know after I took a day off to just be lazy. But my mom got sick with pneumonia and I had to take care of her. She kept saying she was fine and sent to my friend's house where I have no access to my account so I couldn't finish this chapter. But it's up now. So Enjoy!**

* * *

**Palo Alto**

**July 4, 20:46**

Artemis and Dick walked into the apartment with Wally close behind. They were going to find her Tigress costume when Dick's eyes widen in surprise as he looked at the still destroyed living room. "What happened in here?" Dick asked in shock.

"I happened. After I got home from Wally's parents house, I kind of, had a meltdown." Artemis admitted.

"Wow you even punched a hole in the wall." Dick studied the hole in the wall by the hallway leading to the bedroom. Wally looked at it too in curiosity.

"Man, how did I miss that?" Wally said. He followed Dick and Artemis into the bedroom, that was also still a mess.

"The bedroom too?" Dick said. Artemis turned around angrily.

"Yes, Dick, the bedroom too. If you thought you had just lost the love of your life you'd have a meltdown too!" Artemis shouted. "I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's okay. I know that you miss him. After 3 months apart, of course. That's my fault, I should've asked Zatanna or M'gann to do it." Dick confessed.

"No. I don't regret that I did that. We took down the reach and the light because your plan. You have nothing to feel bad about. But I guess it's true what they say, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.'" She said and Wally smiled at her.

"You're really in love." Dick smiled.

"To be honest, I think if you hadn't told me that Wally was still alive. I probably would've killed myself a while ago, just to be with him again." Artemis said as she looked forward, she felt like she was looking into his eyes again. So she said what she felt needed to be said.

"Artemis a few months ago, Wally and I went looking for-" He stopped, sensing something.

"Looking for?" She asked.

"No! I'll tell her when I get back. Don't tell her!" Wally yelled and somehow Dick understood.

"Nevermind, I get the feeling I'm not suppose to tell you yet. But when Wally gets back, just think about what you told me. How much you love him." Dick said.

"Okay..." Artemis said and went back to looking for her Tigress costume. Wally smiled at her before looking at Dick.

"Thanks bro." Wally said, putting a hand on his shoulder and Dick smiled a bit more feeling Wally's presence with them.

* * *

**WatchTower**

**21:10**

Artemis, with Wally, went to the new grotto. At first they confused as they thought they saw Wally looking at his own memorial. But once they got close enough they realized it was Bart. They found Bart, now in his new Kid Flash uniform, looking at Wally's hologram. He looked sad and guilty, like everything that happened was his fault. Including Wally's death.

"You look good." Artemis said walking toward him.

"Really? Cause I feel like a fraud." Bart said showing his uniform to her.

"Well don't. You're honoring Wally's memory by becoming Kid Flash I know he'd be proud." Artemis said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks."

"I am proud. There's no one I'd rather have as Kid Flash than you." Wally said.

"So, you suited up. But as Tigress?" Bart questioned

"Artemis was Wally's partner. I need some distance, I need a change." She put on her mask. "So let's see how Tigress does."

"As a hero."

"As a blonde." Artemis smiled. "Besides, once we get Wally back I won't need Tigress anymore and he'll tell you to your face that he's proud."

They smiled and went to find the rest of the team.

* * *

After the mission, Artemis returned home to see Nightwing sitting on the couch. She sighed and sat next to him.

"Kaldur told me you took a league of absence from the team. Why?"

"To have more time to find Wally." Artemis gave him a look. "And to get a break from everything." He admitted. "Wally, Kaldur, and I started this team together and without Wally I just- It's not the same."

"I hope you know that once we get Wally back we're going back into retirement."

"I know. I'd rather have him in retirement than dead."

"We'll get him back, but I think we'll need M'gann and Zatanna. If Wally's still with us M'gann should be able to sense him and Zatanna could have the power to bring him back." Artemis suggested.

"Alright." He sighed. "I should probably get back to Gotham, you need to get some rest." He got up.

"I'll go with you. I only came here to pack."

Dick looked confused as Artemis went to her bedroom. "Wait, you're not staying here?"

"No. I'm going to stay with my mom." She started packing. "I haven't seen her in a while. She'll help me get my mind off things."

"What about Nelson?"

"He's at Wally parents' house. They'll take care of him." Dick waited for Artemis and once she was done they headed for Gotham.

* * *

**Gotham City **

**July 7, 00:16**

Artemis sat on the roof top of her mother's apartment building. She couldn't sleep so she sat on the edge of the roof and watched the city. Wally sat next to her, watching as the wind blew through her hair.

"Hey _babe_." Artemis turned around and saw Icicle Jr. leaning against the wall. "Wow. The years have been good to you."

"Don't call me that, Jr."

"So I was wondering, now that your boy toy is dead. Maybe we can start up again."

"How dare you. I loved him, he wasn't just some fling." Artemis got up and walked toward him. "And start what back up?"

"The thing between you and me when we were kids." Artemis looked disgusted while Wally was shocked.

"What?! You told me you guys were just friends." Wally said knowing they couldn't hear him.

"What?! There was never anything between us." Artemis crossed her arms. "If you mean that thing where you went behind my back and told my dad everything I told you. Forget it."

"_Babe_, that happened once. It's not like it was anything important."

"Don't call me that. You don't deserve to call me that." Artemis growled at him. "You told my father I was running away. Which lead to me being paralyzed in a hospital for 2 days."

"But you still had crush on me." Jr. moved closer to her and Wally narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah I did. But that was only because you were the only person who understood what I was going through. Having to always impress our dads in order to get somewhere. And with our dads always working, we spent a lot of time together." Artemis looked down and sighed. Then she looked at him.

"As much as a jerk you are, part of you will always be my friend. What happened to that part of you, Cam? I mean, I'm hurt, I just love the love of my life. I just want some comfort from my long time friend." Icicle Jr. came even closer to her and hugged her.

He sighed. "I'm sorry you lost your boyfriend. I know it must be hard for you, it'll get better. I'm also sorry for what I did to you. I just wanted to get on my dad's good side, I didn't want to lose my friend." Artemis smiled softly.

"It's okay." She looked at him. "Thank you, Cameron."

Wally watched the scene before him. A little jealousy ran through him but he felt good for Artemis. She had told him everything that happened in her past, some of it wasn't pretty but he was glad she told him. He knew that Icicle Jr. was a close friend of hers and it hurt her when he betrayed her. So when he was seeing this happen he felt happy for her.

* * *

After the few days Artemis kept thinking about the day they would save Wally. She kept thinking that the next day they would save him and the next day she thought the same thing. Then the next, and the next until she couldn't take it anymore and shut off every emotion she had. She was emotionless and everyone could see it.

Artemis sat in the living of her mother's apartment reading her favorite childhood book, _Alice in Wonderland._ Paula wheeled herself in.

"Artemis, do you want to talk?" Artemis put her book down.

"I'm fine. I don't feel like talking."

"Artemis, it's not good to keep your feelings bottled up."

"I'm not holding anything in." Artemis groaned and walked to her room. Paula sighed in worry for her daughter.

**Watchtower**

**July 20, 19:47**

Artemis was doing watch duty. Rocket walked in and tried to talk to her.

"Hey girl. I haven't really seen you since..." She stopped. "That."

Artemis looked up at her. "Well everything's fine." She shrugged.

"Really? 'Cause I've been wanting talk to you." She sat beside Artemis. "I want you to know that Wally loved you. I know I wasn't there for most of the 'starting to like you' phase and from what people have told me, your relationship has been a bumpy ride." Artemis started to breathe deeply. "I know you loved him but he wouldn't want you to suffer like this." She patted her back and Artemis breathe started to get shaky. "In their final moments heroes want nothing, but for the ones they care about to be safe and know that they love them. Wally wanted you to be happy, and find someone else that will love you as much as he did."

Artemis stood up and eyes watery. "But there isn't gonna be anyone else!" She yelled. "Wally was the only one who loved and cared about me, not caring about who my family is or whether I could trusted! He wanted me to experience things I never did when I was younger. People keep saying I'll move on and find someone else, when there isn't anyone! Wally was the one and he's gone. So what's the point?!" The tears fell down her cheeks.

"Artemis-" Rocket got up and tried to calm her down, but it was useless.

"I'm sorry, Raquel. But please just leave me alone." Artemis ran to the zeta beam and went to Gotham.

* * *

**Gotham City**

**20:00**

When she got to her mother's apartment, she ran right her mother, into her room where she cried in to her pillow.

Wally was already in the room thinking about what he would do when he got out of the speed force only to be stunned to see Artemis crying in to her pillow. He sat next to her and stroked her hair, knowing she would calm down from sensing him with her. Artemis stopped crying and turned around until she was facing the _Alice in Wonderland_ poster across the room on her wall, eyes pink from the crying. She wiped her eyes dry.

"Artemis, I've been thinking a lot about us and when I get back we need to talk. I realized that I've changed since I've been with you. I mean when I was 15, I didn't think I would be a serious relationship. Then when I met you, things changed. You were all that I thought about when I thought I was going to die. I wanted my last memory to be of all the times that we had together. You don't know but when we went to save Kent Nelson, he gave me some very important advice that I didn't think I would ever need. He told me to find me own little spitfire, who wouldn't let me get away with nothing. You're my Spitfire. My one and only." He put his hand over hers. "We're gonna have the future we've always wanted."

After a few minutes M'gann, Zatanna and Nightwing rushed into the room with Bart and Barry close behind.

"I think we had a breakthrough!" M'gann said as she put a huge book on the floor.

"Okay, while we we're researching the speed force some more. We found that the speed force is multidimensional energy force." M'gann said.

"We knew that already." Artemis said.

"Let me finish. While learning this, we realized that Wally is probably trapped a pocket dimension where we can't see, hear or feel him. But he can see, hear and feel us. And we can't get in contact with him because he produces so much energy from being in the speed force."

"That must have been the energy pulses we were seeing, it was Wally. So he's here now?" Bart asked.

"Probably. But we can't be sure." Zatanna answered. "I know a spell that will let us get in contact with him."

"Then we can get him out with a spell, simple." Bart finished.

"Nothing is ever that simple, Bart." Barry said.

"Flash is right. In order to get him back we need to phase his mental state with his physical body."

"Wait, so where is his body?" Artemis asked.

"Probably still at the North Magnetic Pole." M'gann said.

"So while his mental and emotional being has been with us, his physical state has been running around the North Magnetic Pole all this time." Nightwing explained.

"Wow. He's gonna be exhausted when he comes back." Bart said.

Wally looked at him. "No kidding."

"To get in contact with him, we need to be in a place Wally was the most comfortable." Zatanna said.

"So our apartment?" Artemis asked.

"Exactly."

* * *

Everyone walked in Artemis and Wally's apartment.

"Wow, this place is a-" Bart was interrupted.

"Yes! This place is a mess, I had a breakdown, alright! Would people stop commenting on the apartment?" Artemis shouted. The others just let her get her anger out and pretended she didn't say anything.

"_Naelc siht ecalp pu"_ (Clean this place up). In a matter of seconds the living room brought back to the state it was before Artemis tore it apart. Then M'gann and Zatanna sat on the floor. Zatanna put a ring of salt in the middle if the floor. "I need you guys to sit down to do this." They all sat down as she began to breathe deeply.

"Now that we're in a place most comfortable to Wally. We need to make sure he is with us." Zatanna put her hands to the sides of her head Wally if you can hear me, put something in the circle to let us know you're here." Wally thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers.

Everyone closed their eyes due to the bright light coming from the circle. When they opened them they saw Wally's goggles.

"His Goggles." Dick said, stunned before cheering up. "This means he's here right?" He said smiling brightly.

"Correct. Now, does anyone have anything that might be very sentimental to Wally in anyway?" M'gann asked. They all thought for a moment before Artemis spoke.

"I have my necklace that Wally gave me." She took the necklace out from underneath her Tigress costume. "He gave it to me on our one year anniversary, when he first told me he loved me." M'gann smiled at the memory.

"That should work, put it in the circle of salt." Artemis did so and the necklace began to glow.

"We're gonna see if we try to talk to Wally. Everyone close your eyes and join hands." Zatanna said as her eyes started to glow. _"Tel su klat ot eht eno ohw si tsol."_ (Let us talk to the one who is lost.)

"Guys?" Wally said.

"Wally!" Artemis cheered. "It's so good to talk to you again."

"Same here, beautiful." Wally smiled. "Finally you guys can hear me. I thought I was gonna go crazy. But listen, when I get back we need to talk. It's not bad. It's just saying things that need to be said." Artemis nodded, eyes still closed.

"Wally, What have you been doing all this time?" Barry asked.

"I've been here. You guys couldn't hear, see, or feel me."

"You mean you saw everything that happened since you've been gone? How do you feel?"

"It's like nothing happened. Ever since I faded I felt as though I've been getting stronger, but other than that I feel the same."

"Well we're going to get your body. Come on guys, the bio-ship is on the roof." M'gann said.

* * *

**North Magnetic Pole**

**21: 50**

M'gann landed the bio-ship and just like last time Artemis and Nightwing were the first ones out of the ship. M'gann and Zatanna walked up to where the beam was. M'gann put her hands to her head while her eyes turned green. Zatanna floated and sat indian style, she started chanting and her eyes started to glow.

Zatanna and M'gann forced all their energy on Wally's body.

_"Wohs su s'yllaW gnissim ydob"_ (Show us Wally's missing body). A bright appeared and slowly they could start to see Wall's body running around where the beam was.

"Wally?" Artemis took two steps forward only to be shot back by a beam of energy. "AHHHH!" She screamed.

"Artemis!" Nightwing tried to help her but was attacked by the same thing.

"What's happening to them?" Bart asked.

"Since they have no powers, it making them valuable to the beam. It's trying give off all of it's energy to them." Zatanna explained.

"Try to help them. You can't let them disappear or they'll end up just like Wally, stuck in the speed force." M'gann told Flash and Impulse. Artemis looked at her hand and saw right through it. When she looked up and to the side she could see Wally standing in horror as he saw her in pain.

"Wally?" She called out. Wally rushed to her side.

"Wait you can see me?"

"Yes. I can." He tried to stop the beam from hurting her, but shocked himself instead.

"I can't stop it."

"You don't have to anymore." Artemis said, pain gone from her voice. "Soon we'll be in the speed force and everything will fine again."

"Barry, it's beautiful. It's everything I always wanted and more." Nightwing said to Flash.

"What, no it's not. You have stop talking like that."

"But I can see my mom and dad again. I can see my whole family again. It's wonderful."

"Make sure they stay with us or they'll be lost."

"M'gann there's no need to worry. I can be with Wally again and Dick is going have his whole family again."

"Don't say stuff like that!" Both M'gann and Wally said.

"Babe, if we don't stop this now, you and Dick will get stuck here. And since you don't have powers you might get crushed by all of the energy."

"But I'll be with you."

"Stop!"

"Wally, it's time you have to fuse with you're body now." Zatanna ordered.

"Wally, Don't!" Dick and Artemis yelled. Wally ran parallel to his body and steadily merged with it. His body slowed down til it was a complete stop. Wally panted for breath as he fell to the ground and Artemis was the first person to run over to him.

"Wally, I'm so glad that you're back." Artemis said as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"Good to be back." Wally smiled as he blacked out.

* * *

**Watchtower**

**July 23, 7:30**

Wally slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the med-bay in the watchtower. Artemis was sleeping next to him in a chair by the bed.

"Artemis?" He called for her. She woke up and rushed over to his side and grabbed his hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. A little tired. But fine. What happened?"

"You passed out after we got you back. Barry said that since you were running for weeks, your body was absolutely spent."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Your parents and Aunt Iris were authorized access here to see you. They were so thankful to M'gann and Zatanna. As we all are." It was quiet for a moment before Wally spoke.

"Listen Artemis, I've been thinking about our future. And-" He stopped.

"Yes."

Wally was opened his mouth but closed it when the door opened.

"Hey You're awake!" M'gann cheered as she went to hug Wally. She squeezed him tightly make him groan in pain. She quickly let go of him. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Raquel walked in the room with a huge box of chocolate.

"Wally, you're awake! Here." She put the chocolate a table beside his bed. "It was the biggest one I could find."

"Thanks, Rocky." They hugged. "Where is everyone?"

"Probably asleep. It's only 7:30 in the morning."

"Raquel, I'm so sorry for what I-" Artemis tried to apologized

"Don't you worry about it. I know it was the depression talking. All is well between us." She smiled.

"Wally, we're gonna keep you here for a few hours just to see if everything's normal. Once you're clear you can go back home." Black Canary said as she walked in.

"Thanks Black Canary." Wally said.

"No problem. Welcome back." She put a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Artemis watched Wally sleep, she so glad to have him back. She had her soul mate back and felt that, finally everything was perfect. She was about to fell asleep when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Dick.

"Dick?"

"Artemis, I have some bad news."

"Can't this wait until the morning. I just want to enjoy my first good night's sleep in weeks."

"It can't. See when we got Wally out of the speed force. Something got out." Artemis sat up.

"What do you mean got out?"

"I mean, something's out there. Something bad." Artemis looked at Wally as he slept, worried for his safety.

"So much for a good night's sleep." She said.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it.**

**My plan was to just do 4 chapters where they save Wally and all will be well. But I got a few more ideas for this story so it will now be a 5 or 6 chapter story. ****I used my own thoughts about the speed force and what it could do to anyone exposed to it.**

**Again I'm really sorry about the delay, but I'm back now and I'll try to update faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 - Zoom

**I'm not even gonna say sorry. You guys are pissed at me. I've had a bit of writer's block with this story and I'm not promising that another chapter will be up soon because I've had a lot of homework lately. So I'm not sure when I'll update again but just know that it won't take me 2 months this time.**

* * *

Artemis woke up in bed with a smile. With her eyes still closed, she turned over to Wally's side of the bed. It was empty and cold. She jumped up and called out. "Wally? Wally?"

Wally ran in and wrapped his arms around her. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I thought that - I... It's nothing." She pulled him into a hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He kissed her. She left the room to get ready for the day and when she came back Wally was waiting for her on the bed.

"Did you really see everything that happened while you were gone?" She asked.

"I did. I didn't know you kept that cheesy promise ring."

"Of course I did. It's means a lot to me. Besides you kept your promise which makes it even more special." Wally looked into her eyes and put a hand on her cheek.

"How do you wake up so beautiful?" They smiled at each other before Wally kissed her again but this time with more passion. Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck as she laid back down on the bed, pulling him down as well. The kiss got more heated as they continued.

"I'm surprised you didn't jump me last night." Wally said, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

"I was going to but then I saw how tired you were and what we're gonna do requires a lot of energy." Artemis smirked and flipped them over so she was on top.

"I love you." Wally chuckled.

"I love you." Artemis said seriously. Wally locked eyes with her before getting out from under her and walking over to the dresser.

"Artemis." Wally using a tone Artemis knew very well.

"Ugh." Artemis groaned. "Less talking, more kissing. Get back in bed."

"During the entire time I was in a different dimension, I never stopped thinking about you." Artemis stopped her joking and took in what he was saying." Those last 16 seconds were all of our times together. I wanted my last thought to be you. You changed my life so much, I mean you made me a better man."

"Wally, what are you saying?" Artemis sat up and put her feet on the floor.

"Just let me finish. I can't imagine my life without you. Almost dying made me realize how short life really is. All the more reason to do this here and now." He got down on one knee in front of her. "I love you, Artemis and if you say yes, you will make me the happiest speedster in this dimension." He held out the ring box. "Artemis Lian Crock, Will you marry me?" Wally looked into her eyes.

Artemis couldn't speak as she was staring at him. Wally soon got nervous when she didn't reply and looked up. Artemis smiled and nodded. "Yes." Wally grinned. "Yes! Nothing would make me happier." She hugged him and kissed him as he slid the ring on her on finger. The ring was a silver band with green in the center as it went around. At the top was a sliver flower with pointy petals. It had green diamonds along the edges and in the center.

"I think I know the perfect way to celebrate." Artemis pushed Wally on the bed and laid on top of him. They smiled at each other and just as they were about to kiss. Someone's cell phone rang.

"Ugh, Seriously!" They both looked at the phone in disbelief.

"All this time and this moment you decide to ring." Wally said, as if it could speak back.

"Seriously!" Artemis said again. Wally and Artemis sat up and sighed annoyed. Wally reached for the phone.

"Hello." He said plainly. "Uncle B? This really isn't a good time...What?...alright, we'll be there...I know! Bye!"

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked as she sat behind him.

"We're needed on the Watchtower."

"Do you we have enough time for a.." She slid her hands from his shoulders to his chest.

"He said it was urgent." Wally said.

"Fine, Fine. We'll get ready." They left their bedroom. "This better not happen on our honeymoon."

"Trust me it won't."

* * *

**Watchtower**

**10:30**

_Recognized Kid Flash B 03, Artemis B_ _07_

"Uncle B, What's so important that-" Artemis elbowed him.

"What's going on?" She asked Nightwing.

"Remember when I called you last night and I told you that something got out of the Speed Force?"

"Yeah." Artemis said.

"Well something has been terrorizing Central City all night. Flash has dealt with the problem for now but we don't know when it will happen again." Nightwing explained.

"We need to keep Wally here under observation until we find a way to stop him." Flash said.

"What? But he just got back." Artemis snapped.

"We know, but we need to study Wally's speed patterns, if we have a chance to catch this guy."

"What was the point of letting him come home then?"

"Artemis, calm down. It's only for a few days." Wally said. "I'll stay here while you and the others deal with the problem."

"The room is down the hall, to the left and it's the door on your right." Flash told them. "I'll be there to start the tests in a few minutes." Artemis and Wally walked down the hall.

"Why didn't you tell me about the phone call?" Wally asked her.

"It was our first night back home together. I mean that was the first good night's sleep we've had in months. I didn't want to ruin it."

"You still should have told me." Wally said. Artemis looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." They stopped in front of the room and Wally put his hands on her shoulders. "Why don't you go back to school while everything's getting sorted out. Just tell them I'm in the hospital. It's not like it a complete lie."

"Okay. I'll visit you later." Wally kissed her and walked into the room.

* * *

A few days later, Artemis was at the West house. She was in the living room with Wally's parents, Barry and Iris. Wally was on his way to the house. His tests had ended but it took a lot out of him so he took his time. They were watching the news.

"This is Cat Grant reporting the massive danger alert for Central and Keystone City. We call him a menace, he calls himself Zoom. A new villain has been terrorizing Central and Keystone city." They showed his picture. "He looks to be a Flash/Kid Flash hybrid." Barry and Artemis looked at each other. "But his speed seems to match and go beyond Flash's. At top speed he can pick up buildings and sling them into other places. An evacuation has been issued for Keystone and downtown Central City." She showed pictures of the now ruined part of Keystone City next to Zoom's picture. "While we're not sure exactly what he wants, there seems to be no end in sight for his destruction." Iris turned down the volume.

"It won't be long before he attacks this part of Central." Barry said. "We need to think of some way to slow him down."

"We need to get you guys out of here." Artemis said to Wally's parents.

"We'll be fine. You guys need to stop Zoom." Mary said.

"Artemis is right. You guys need to find a safe place to safe." Barry said and turned to his wife. "That includes you too Iris."

"But I can't leave you here. Besides I have to stay and report what's going on."

"You're going on maternity leave soon, they would never allow you to come in anyway. I want you and the kids to be safe." Barry reasoned.

"You can stay with my mom in Gotham City. She'd love the company and It's nowhere near the danger going on here."

"Fine, We'll leave. But how are we going to get there?" Rudy asked.

"You can go by Zeta tube." Wally said as he walked in. "Artemis, Uncle B, and I can authorize you."

Artemis smiled and hugged Wally. The rest of the family smiled at the sight.

"How was it out there?" Mary asked her son.

"Horrible." Wally answered, still holding Artemis. "I never wanted to see the city like this."

"Which is why you need to go to Artemis' mom's house ASAP." Barry said.

"We'll start packing now." Mary said as she and her husband went up stairs to pack. Nelson came running down the stairs.

"Nelson!" Wally cheered. The dog parked happily as he jumped on his master. In the mist of the happy moment between man and man's-best-friend, Iris caught the sight of something shiny on Artemis' finger.

"On the bright side, it looks like we have a new Mrs. West in the family!" Iris cheered.

"What?!" Mary ran down the stairs. "You mean Artemis is finally my daughter-in-law!" Mary grinned.

"Mom, we have to get married first." Wally chuckled.

"It doesn't matter! I finally have a daughter. It's official, Artemis!" Mary hugged her. Barry slapped Wally on the back.

"Way to go, Kid!" Barry and Wally grinned at each other.

"We've been waiting for this moment since you went to college." Rudy said.

"I've been waiting since they first met!" Barry said. He felt so excited.

Iris hugged Artemis tightly. Artemis was trying to avoid hitting Iris' swollen stomach. She hugged back when they were in the right spot. "I can't wait to start planning the wedding!" Iris said.

"We'll start soon but first you need to finishing packing." Artemis reasoned.

"Fine, fine. We'll get read-" Mary was cut off by the power going out, then they heard a loud crash down the street. They ran outside to see what it was. A car had been flipped over near their house and there was someone coming up the street.

"Get inside, now!" Wally shouted. He rushed everyone inside and slammed the door shut. "Get your stuff cause we're leaving now!" Wally's parents ran to get their stuff.

"That was Zoom." Barry said as he put his flash suit on.

"That was Zoom?!" Artemis yelled. "He looks way worse than he did on the news!" Wally upstairs to change into his Kid Flash suit.

"Babe, stay here and make sure mom, dad and Iris get out of here safely."

"I'm going to help you guys. I'm not leaving you again. Once I get changed, I'll meet you in the fight."

"But I-"

"Go!" Artemis said. Before she got dressed, she made a call to the watchtower.

* * *

Tigress ran outside and knocked over with a strong force of wind. So strong that it her almost crash into the car that had flipped over. Kid Flash caught her just time. After 5 years, Tigress was used to Kid Flash's speed but this time was different. The wind surrounding them was stronger and the cool air hitting her face was colder. He seemed faster. How was this possible?

"Are you alright?" Kid Flash asked her as he put her down.

"Fine. D-Did you get faster?"

"I don't know. I feel stronger now. I feel faster."

"Kid!" Flash said as he ran up to them. "I have a plan. Wally, remember that funnel we and Bart created for Neutron?" He nodded. "Well I thought we could do the same for Zoom."

"And how are we suppose to do that without getting flung into the building?"

"Artemis-I mean Tigress will distract him. Just long enough for us to make the funnel."

"What about me?"

"Nightwing you- Nightwing?!" Flash said surprised.

"I called for back up?" Tigress said.

"Well now that you're here, you can help Tigress distract Zoom." Kid Flash ordered. Nightwing nodded and they went to their positions.

Nightwing and Tigress stood on top of building, throwing weapons and explosive arrows at Zoom. He paid them no mind. Tigress, then shot an foam arrow at him. Foam covering him from the neck down. Zoom looked very annoyed.

"Looks like we got his attention. And the foam seems to be holding him." Nightwing said.

"I don't think the foam will hold him long." Tigress said as she watched Zoom vibrate right through the hardened foam. He looked at them and a second later he disappeared.

"Did he..see us?" Nightwing and Tigress looked at each other nervously.

Just as Flash and Kid Flash were about to form the funnel. Flash heard Iris scream. He immediately ran back to the house to help the family.

"Flash, where are you going?" Kid Flash said stopping him.

"Iris is in danger! I'll go back to the house and get them to safety." He ran back to the house.

Kid Flash went to find Zoom but was thrown back at massive force of the wind that Zoom created when he ran by. Kid Flash flew back into a car and passed out.

"Is it me or does Zoom seem familiar?" Tigress suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"He looks like someone I know. But I'm not sure. The way he looks is so familiar." Tigress said.

Suddenly, Zoom ran toward them and rammed Nightwing into the wall of the building next to them. Tigress got out her mini-bow to shoot but he grabbed it in his hand and crushed it. Tigress reached for her sword but Zoom had already thrown it into the distance. She tried to kick and punch him but he dodged every hit. She got out her little knife from her side pocket and tried to threaten him at the least but he took it and ran to get more force.

Zoom ran by Tigress and with her knife he sliced her right side. "AHHH!" She screamed in pain.

"Artemis!" Nightwing yelled. He tried to run to her side but Zoom knocked him out.

Zoom ran toward Tigress again. Fear flashed through her eyes as the harsh wind knocked her mask off her face. Zoom stopped in front of her, he got on his knees and stared into her eyes. They were a mix of fear and confusion. He placed the knife on the floor beside her and slowly got to his feet. He looked disgusted at what he had just done to her. He ran away, a line of yellow following him.

"Artemis?" Nightwing said weakly.

"Dick, get help! I can't move!" Artemis said as she grabbed her middle. She was trying to stop the blood from coming out.

Nightwing yelled into his com. "Wally, Someone, Artemis got hurt. She needs help, like now!" He picked her up Spitfire style and ran to the nearest zeta tube.

* * *

Artemis woke up in the med-bay in the watchtower. She flinched as she sat up. Wally walked in with a cup of coffee in each hand.

"Nice to see you're awake." He said as he sat down in the chair beside her bed. "How do you feel?"

"I feel just fine."

"Ahh, the effects of Ivy profane." He smirked.

"What happened?"

"Nightwing brought you here after Zoom sliced your side." Artemis widened as she lifted part of her hospital gown and examined her side. Her entire middle was covered in bandages.

"Don't mess with it, you got cut pretty bad. You even needed surgery."

"What happened to you and Barry?"

"Something happened with Iris and he ran back to help her. She's fine though. I was about to go get you guys but Zoom ran by and basically threw me in to a car and knocked me out." Wally explained.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked with concern.

"I'm fine. My speed healing accelerated and I was left with very little damage." Wally answered.

"What are we going to do about Zoom? And there's something about him that's really familiar."

"Do you know him?" Wally said with a spark of jealously.

"No, I swear I've never seen him before. He just looks like someone I know." Artemis said.

"I've had enough of this guy."

"Don't do something you'll regret."

"He's effected Mom, Dad, Iris, my hometown, and you." He looked at her. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Wally-"

"I'll see you later." He kissed her and left the room. Not too long after that Black Canary walked in.

"Was Wally in here?" She asked.

"Yeah, he just left." Artemis answered. "Why?"

"I just got his test results back and there's something very interesting that I think you guys should see."

"Like what?" Black Canary sat next to Artemis on the bed. Artemis looked over the results and her eyes widened. "You mean He-" Black Canary nodded. "Well, I didn't see that coming."

* * *

"Have you guys seen Wally?" Artemis and Black Canary walked into the room.

"He's on the news. He's getting ready to face Zoom." Captain Atom explained.

"What?!" Both Blondes shouted. Captain Atom opened up the news and they all watched Cat Grant report what's going in Central City.

"This is Cat Grant reporting the most recent and disturbing news." A live video appeared. "What you're seeing here is Zoom waiting in downtown Central city for something or someone. He seems to be charging up. Wait, here comes Kid Flash." It showed Kid Flash running on the scene. He stood across from Zoom. "It looks like they're trying to imitate each other." The video started messing up. "Uh, it seems we've lost the video fed. We'll ,uh, have more news coming up."

"We have to do something." Black Canary turned to Artemis but was met with an empty space as Artemis was already in the Zeta tube.

* * *

In Central City, Kid Flash and Zoom stood in the middle of downtown, staring each other down.

"You've threatened my hometown and the people I care about. Why are you doing this?" Kid Flash asked Zoom.

Zoom opened his mouth and for the first time he spoke. "You have everything." His voice deep yet familiar. "Family, friends, the fame." He narrowed his eyes. "And the love of my life." Kid Flash's eyes widened. "You have the perfect life."

"Who is the love of your life?"

"I think you know. You should also know that I am better than you. And I am a more suitable mate for her than you."

Kid Flash grit his teeth. "Why do you want her?"

"Because she is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. You are not worthy of her. I am prepared to fight you for your perfect life."

"Then why have you been terrorizing the city?"

"To get your attention. Flash isn't the only speedster in this town. It's not always about him. I want your blood, Kid Flash."

"You'll have to catch me first." Kid Flash smirked and ran away. Zoom scowled and ran after him. As KF ran, he was a little unbalanced.

"How did I get faster?" He looked at his hand before looking in front of him and almost crashing into a wall. Without thinking, he vibrated his molecules and ran right through it.

"No nose bleed. What happened to me?" He noticed Zoom getting closer and ran faster.

"There is nowhere to run. I will find you and end you." Zoom said.

"When did you get so chatty?" Kid Flash ran faster.

Zoom caught up to him and slammed into his side. Kid Flash stumbled but didn't fall. KF slammed him back and Zoom fell back a bit before catching up again.

Zoom rammed in to him again and Kid Flash slid into another car. He was about to get up when Zoom ran around him and created a tornado that swept Kid Flash up into the air. Suddenly, Zoom stopped and KF dropped hard into a fountain and didn't get up.

Artemis watched this and ran to Kid Flash faster.

Zoom, then grabbed Kid Flash and ran up a tall building. Kid Flash was flung into the air and when he fell past the building Zoom jumped on him and slammed him into the ground. Creating massive crack in the road. Kid Flash tried to get up but couldn't. Zoom picked him up and threw him into another car. Cracks forming in the road from him.

"What is it with you throwing me into cars?" Kid Flash said weakly.

"Now, it's time to end this." Zoom walked up to him, ready to give a final blow.

"Stop!" Artemis stepped in front of Zoom before he could get to Wally. Zoom stopped directly in front Artemis, looked at her and then ran away.

"What was that about?" Wally said weakly. Artemis helped him up.

"I don't know."

"What are you doing here? You're hurt."

"It's ok. As you just saw, he won't hurt me." Artemis said. "Now, put your arm around me and we'll go back to the med-bay."

* * *

"How many times will we end up in the med-bay this week?" Wally said.

"Don't joke. You almost died. Again!" Artemis yelled at him. "What is the matter with you?" Wally was about to speak but was cut off. "That was the most idiotic, reckless, and out right most dumbest thing you have ever done!"

"I'm sorry. But I had the right intentions in mind. I just wanted to protect you and I was sick of him destroying Central City." He answered.

Artemis sighed and took his hand. "If you keep doing this we'll never get married." He smiled.

"You're an idiot." Wally made a face. "But you're my idiot. I love you."

"I love you, too." Artemis leaned in and they kissed. M'gann, Zatanna, and Nightwing walked in.

"Whoa. Keep it in your pants you two." Zatanna said.

"What do expect from people who just got engaged." Dick smirked. Zatanna almost dropped her book.

"What?!" They both shouted.

"Yeah, did I forget to mention that I proposed to Artemis like last week?"

"And we weren't told! Wait how did you know?" Zatanna said.

"I'm Nightwing." He replied.

"We talked about it after Artemis left for the deep cover mission." Wally said. Artemis smiled at him.

"What did you have to tell us?" Artemis asked.

"We re-read the information on the speed force and we've come across something." M'gann said. "When you leave the speed force, sometimes you create a mirror image of yourself."

"Zoom came out of the speed force at the same time you did."

"What are you saying?" Wally asked, suspiciously.

"Zoom is you, Wally. He has all of your memories and feelings, just evil." M'gann said.

"After you left, Black Canary showed me your test results. Your new speed matches Zoom's speed. I wondered why." Artemis said.

"Every good thought you had, all the years of being a superhero just to help people has all been reversed." Nightwing explained.

"Why won't he attack me?" Artemis asked.

"He won't hurt you because he shares my love for you." Wally answered.

"Then why did he attack me the first time?"

"Wally has never seen you in full costume with your mask on. He didn't notice it was you at first. When your mask fell off he felt horrible, just like Wally would've." Nightwing said.

"How do we get rid of him?" Wally asked.

"We'll have to put him back in the speed force."

"Great, I'm gonna be used for bait." Artemis sighed.

"Not entirely. Since he's Wally's double Wally has to put him back." M'gann said.

"What?"

"Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Dangerous? You don't know how to control your way to the speed force. With your new speed you could sucked in again." Artemis said to him.

"It's only way to put him back in." Nightwing said.

"I'll do it."

"But-"

"Artemis it's okay. I just need time to learn how to control my speed."

"We'll come up with a plan while you're doing that. But you have to make sure you're ready. We only get one chance." Nightwing said.

* * *

**While finishing this chapter, My neighbor's mother had passed away. He's in his 60's and has been taking care of his mother for as long as I have known him and much longer. I feel so bad for him. RIP to his mother she was a very nice woman and she has been sick for long time. She is in a better place now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The end of Zoom

**My mom has this mini laptop I can use and she's barely on it so it's basically mine now. I'm working on the final chapter now and I know what I'm gonna write but if you have ideas, let me know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days later, Artemis was on the Watchtower watching Wally, hooked up to a bunch of machines, run on a treadmill.

"He's getting faster, a lot faster." Nightwing said as he stood beside her. "Zoom is in trouble."

"Are you keeping him here again?" Artemis asked him.

"For all the training he wants we have to."

"Mind if I stay here with him?"

"Not one bit. He'd like you to be here. You would be his motivation." There was a moment of silence before Artemis broke it.

"I don't like this, Dick. I feel like something is going to happen to him or one of us." She said. "I just don't like this."

"I think you're being paranoid. What could go wrong?" Artemis' eyes widened.

"Don't say that!" She shouted at him as she looked him in the eye. "I said that before I went undercover and look what happened. The cave is gone, Kaldur got mentally attacked by M'gann and Wally..." She finished quietly. She looked at Wally worriedly before turning back to Nightwing.

"Yes those things happened, but we got some good things out of it too. The Light broken in half, The Reach is gone and we got Wally back. It's going to be okay."

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely positive that this won't blow up in our faces. What if Wally gets sucked back into the speed force? What if Zoom kills him? What if we do more harm than good?" Artemis said darkly as she crossed her arms.

"We won't know until we try." Nightwing defended.

"That's the thing, we don't know. And what we don't know will hurt us greatly. Think about what you're doing here Dick. Make sure you know the outcome." Artemis walked out with those words echoing in Nightwing's head.

Wally saw Artemis walk out a bit angry and slowed the treadmill down until it came to a stop. He thought for a moment before continuing his training.

* * *

That night Artemis and Wally got ready for bed in one of the bedrooms in the Watchtower. Things were quiet as they settled in bed. As Wally wrapped his arms around Artemis he remembered what he saw that morning and decided to bring it up.

"So what happened today between you and Dick? I saw you kinda storm away from him."

"Nothing. I just told him to think about what he's making you do." She replied. Wally frowned.

"You don't have to blame him. I agreed to do it. It was kind of my idea too." He defended.

"I'm not blaming him." She sat up. "I just want him to know what's going to happen."

"What, so you can see into the future now?" His tone got a little angrier than she wanted. Wally sat up and crossed his arms.

"I'm not physic." Artemis said. She was getting annoyed now. "And I'm not blaming him! I want you to come back alive. Do you really think you can beat Zoom? He slams you into cars with the force of his wind. You can't even vibrate your molecules through a wall!"

"Nice to see you have faith in me." Wally said as he got out of bed. "But I've been training hard. My last fight with Zoom, I went through a freaking building without thinking."

"I do have faith in you. Why can't you see that this is dangerous?" She got out the bed.

"It doesn't matter how dangerous it is!"

"Yes it does!" She put her hands on her hips. "All that trouble to get you back, just so you can die again!"

"I was never dead! Is this all about the work you did?"

"NO! Do you know what I felt without you?! I don't want to go through that again!" She yelled.

"You are so sel-fish. Who cares what happens to me as long as Zoom is gone."

"I do! Your Mom and Dad does! Everyone we know does! There's another way to beat him. You don't always have to be the hero."

"What other way is there? I'm only one powerful enough to face him. You know what, who cares what you think!" Artemis scowled and glared at him.

Wally walked out of the room, without looking back. Artemis sighed and facepalmed as she sat on the bed.

As Wally stormed off he saw a flash of yellow but he was too angry to comprehend it.

A few hours later, when Artemis was fast asleep she heard a creek of the floor.

She went for her smaller bow, trying not to give herself away. When she finally reached it, she was dragged out bed by her feet. Making the sheets fall over with her.

She kicked the figure and no matter how hard she tried to attack him the figure was too fast.

"Ahh! Get off me!" She kicked him in the face. She quickly got up and started shooting arrows at him. But he was still too fast.

The figure circled around Artemis, making her slightly dizzy. The figure ran toward her so fast he disappeared from her sight. He hit her in the side of her head and she fell to the floor.

As she slipped into unconsciousness, Artemis felt the man's arms wrap around her before passing out.

* * *

Conner walked into the kitchen where he found Wally making a triple-decker hero with extra ham.

"Wally, where's Artemis? We usually train together."

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since last night." Wally said.

"I won't ask. But no one has seen her all day. Besides I kinda heard everything that happened last night." Wally stiffened. "With my super hearing and all."

"That's strange. She wouldn't leave after I do in a fight." Wally said. Nightwing ran into the room, out of breath.

"Someone broke into the watchtower last night." He said as he caught his breath. Conner and Wally looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces.

They followed Nightwing to the surveillance room. "This is where every tape from every camera in the watchtower is stored." Nightwing explained.

"Uh, we know. We've been here before." Conner said.

"Sorry, got so use to explaining everything to the freshmen. Anyway, this tape should show us when and why the person came." Nightwing put the tape in and put the video in full screen.

**_Watchtower_**

_**2:00**_

_"Recognized Kid Flash... Flash Kid..Kid. Already inside. Security breach. Lock up." There was beeping and as it started to get louder the person ran up to the scanner._

_"Over ride lock up, Kid Flash B 03" The beeping stopped and everything was secure again. The man ran out the camera's range._

"Go to another camera, where did he go?" Wally said quickly. Nightwing typed in a code and another camera's video feed came up. All it showed was the figure running somewhere.

"It looks like he was heading for the bedrooms." Wally's eyes widened. He pushed Nighwing aside and typed in the code for another camera. It also showed the man running and getting closer to the bedrooms. He typed another code and this time the video was about him.

_Wally slammed the door shut. He scowled as he walked away. The figure seeing him just in time. He quickly ran past him only leaving a flash of yellow in sight. Wally didn't notice a thing as he walked down the hall._

"Way to go Wally. You went right past him." Nightwing said.

"I thought I saw a flash of yellow when I went by. I'm so stupid." Wally scolded himself. They continued to watch the video.

"Why is he just standing there?" Conner asked.

"Probably to make sure no one was around and he could go with out being seen." Wally suggested. Suddenly, the intruder ran and phased right through the door.

"What the-" Wally said as he used his speed to get up another camera.

"Wait we have bedroom cameras?" Conner was a little creeped out.

"No one watches it, we have them just in case." Wally got up the bedroom camera.

_Artemis slept alone in her bed. The intruder watched her for a bit as if he was studying her. When he finally moved his foot steps left creeks in the floor, startling Artemis awake but she didn't give it away. She quietly reached for her bow. _

_She finally reached it when she dragged out of the bed by her feet and almost thrown to the floor._

"No." Wally said.

_She kicked empty space and she kicked him off of her. "Get off me!"_

"No."

_She shot arrows, but they were useless. The figure ran straight for her._

Wally ran out of the room and ran for the bedroom as fast as he could. He kicked the door open as he breathed deeply.

He saw the sheets on the bed that were pulled off when Artemis was dragged.

"Artemis? Artemis!" He looked all over the room. Conner and Nightwing appeared behind him.

"Zoom is even more dangerous than we thought." Nightwing said. Conner looked at him oddly.

"You didn't think that before?"

"He's dead!" Wally smashed a hole in the wall and stormed out, more angry than ever.

* * *

As Artemis woke up she realized she wasn't on the Watchtower anymore.

"Where am I?" She said weakly as she sat up. Artemis was on a bed in some place she didn't know.

"You are safe now." A strange voice said. It was deep but familiar.

"Who are you?" She said. Ready to raise a fist when she realized her hands were cuffed together. Artemis looked up and saw a dark figure in front of the end of the bed. The dark figure walked into Artemis' range of vision and Artemis gasped.

"Zoom."

Zoom stepped closer to Artemis and she backed up as far as she could. But when her back hit the headboard, she glared at him. When Zoom got close enough, he unlocked the cuffs on her hands.

"Why did you do that?"

"I only cuffed your hands together so they wouldn't get in the way and slow me down." Zoom explained. He took off his cowl. Artemis stared at him.

"You look-"

"Exactly like Wally?" He finished. "I know. I'm basically his twin." Zoom exactly like Wally, right down to the faded marks from the freckles that used to be on his cheeks. The only difference between them was Zoom's dark brown hair and pale green eyes.

"You realize when Wally finds out I'm missing he'll stop at nothing to get me back. Why did you kidnappe me?" Artemis got straight to the point.

"I wanted to mess with the competition. If you were missing, Wally would be to focused on finding you instead of training." Zoom answered.

"Good plan, except for the fact that the Watchtower has cameras. And no matter how fast you were those cameras caught you."

"Damn it! Why didn't I think of that?!" Zoom rubbed his hands through his hair as he sat down on the bed.

"Wow, you really are Wally's twin." Artemis chuckled. Zoom smiled at the sight of her laughing. Artemis noticed this and stopped smiling.

"What happened to your face?" She asked. She couldn't help but feel concerned, he looked exactly like her lover. He even sounded like him when he was angry. There was a dark bruise on his face.

"You just love to kick people in the face." Zoom said as he rubbed his cheek. "Even when it's not on purpose."

"How did you even get on Watchtower?"

"You could get anywhere when you look like Kid Flash."

"There's a lot more to him than you think." Artemis said.

"I have all of his thoughts and memories. I know everything about him."

"That may be true. But you don't know how I feel about him."

"Why do you keep defending him? What does he have that I don't?!" Artemis was silent.

"You're just not my Wally." She answered, calmly.

* * *

"Dude, maybe you should take a break." Nightwing said to Wally.

"I need to keep training." He replied.

"You need to take a break." Zatanna said. "Your body needs to rest or you'll be in serious trouble."

"I'm already in serious trouble! So what's the point?"

"Your body is going to quit on you, that's the point." Raquel said with a sundae in her hands. "At least have a snack." She held out the sundae.

Wally looked at the sundae and considered taking it. But somehow it reminded him of Artemis and turned it down. "It might disrupt my training."

"Your stomach would eat this up so fast it'd be like you never ate it." M'gann commented.

"I need to concentrate on training if I want to beat Zoom and save Artemis." Wally took a sip of water and wiped his forehead with a towel.

"We know you have a lot on your plate. Literally." Zatanna looked at his sundae. "But you need to take a break. Artemis would hit you if you died before you could save her."

"If I don't prepare for this, none of us will come back alive."

"If you keep doing this, you won't come back alive." Nightwing reasoned.

"I know you're even more stressed now that Zoom has Artemis, but you've trained enough." M'gann said, calmly. She sat next to him and put hand on his shoulder. "The Speed Force gave you the same strength and power Zoom does."

"And you're not gonna help anyone if you pass out from exhaustion and Zoom kicks your ass." Raquel added.

"So please take a break and relax." Zatanna said as Raquel offered him the sundae again. Wally thought for a moment before taking it and eating a big bite of it.

"Zoom's not gonna hurt her. Would you ever hurt her on purpose?" Wally shook his head. "Then he won't hurt her." Nightwing said as he tried to sneak a bit of Wally's sundae. Wally growled at him and he immediately took his hand back.

* * *

"What were you planning to do with me anyway?" Artemis asked Zoom as she watched him clean his goggles. "I mean it's not like you actually exist here."

"We could go anywhere. We could go off the grid and start a new life together."

"Right..." Artemis wished she had her arrows right now.

"We could even go back to my dimension." This confused Artemis.

"I thought Wally created you when he got out of the Speed Force."

"He didn't create me. I got sucked into the Speed Force at the same time he did. And instead of going back to my universe, I ended up in this one." Zoom explained.

"Thanks for clearing that up. But what if I say no?"

"Then I'll make you come with me. I have my ways of getting what I want and I know people who will be happy to help." He threatened.

"You're going to regret this. We both know you will." Artemis smirked darkly and Zoom scowled.

Zoom looked at the time. "Time to go."

"Go? Go where?" She asked.

"It's time to see who will win your heart." Artemis' eyes widened. Zoom was about to pick her up, when she stopped him. "Wait, I can't be seen without my costume. Do you know how many questions they'll ask."

"Right. It's a good thing I took your Artemis costume." Zoom threw her the costume from inside the closet. "Get dressed. And don't try anything." Zoom walked out of the room to let her change.

After she got dressed, Zoom put the cuffs back on Artemis and picked her up, avoiding her arms as she struggled.

* * *

"Wally, check this out." Flash called out as he watched the news.

"This is Iris West-Allen with breaking news. Zoom is back in Central City and officials have evacuated the entire city. We're not sure what he is planning to do, but better safe than sorry." She looked closer at the video. "Wait, what is-" Iris eyes widened for moment before calming her face for the camera. "It looks like Zoom has kidnapped Green Arrow's ex-partner, Artemis."

The video showed Zoom putting Artemis down. She was in full costume except with no arrows, no bow and her belt completely empty of any weapons, she was completely defenseless. The video cut off from Zoom's harsh wind.

Kid Flash huffed as he got dressed and ran to the zeta tubes.

"M'gann, call the bio-ship." Nightwing ordered as he, M'gann and Conner rushed to the hanger.

* * *

Kid Flash ran to the middle of town where he believed Zoom and Artemis were.

As he approached them, he couldn't help but smile at his fiancé.

"Artemis!"

"Kid!" Artemis tried to walk to him but Zoom stopped her.

"Time to fight. If you want her, you'll have to get through me."

"Bring it." Kid Flash narrows his eyes. Superboy dropped down from the bio-ship to scoop Artemis into his arms and take her to safety. This distracted Zoom and gave Kid Flash enough time to run away.

Kid Flash ran so far that when he stopped Zoom looked like an ant.

"Okay, Wally, you can do this. Everything's riding on this. Just think about Artemis. She needs you." Kid Flash began to run towards Zoom with enormous speed, creating such harsh winds you'd think a huge storm was coming.

Zoom was not expecting such power from Kid Flash. He thought about running away from him but that would only give Kid Flash more power. He had to find a way to block him and fast. Zoom decided to run toward Kid Flash.

Kid Flash saw Zoom run toward him and ran faster. They got closer and closer until Kid Flash and Zoom collided. It created a massive wave of wind that sent both Zoom and Kid Flash flying backwards into buildings.

Artemis watched the battle from inside the bio-ship with Nightwing, Miss Martian and Superboy. Nightwing had just got the cuffs off of Artemis when a massive wave of wind almost knocked the bio-ship out of the sky. It crashed to the ground, making everyone that was inside it fall out.

When they turned their attention back to Kid Flash and Zoom, Kid Flash was trying to stand while Zoom was on his knees, breathing heavily. The wind force they created still flowed around the until a portal opened. The same portal to the Speed Force as they seen before.

"It appears one of us will be trapped inside the Speed force again, Kid Flash." Zoom said as he got to his feet. "And It will not be me." Zoom ran ahead and punched Kid Flash.

Kid Flash pushed him and ran away to get more speed. Zoom did the same. In the background the Speed Force portal went from being the size of a large TV to the size of a movie screen. It sucked in near by cars and debris from broken down buildings.

Kid Flash and Zoom kept crashing into each other, trying to knock the other down.

The team looked on from where they stood. The wind whipping their hair around them. Artemis looked on helplessly worried for her boyfriend.

She wanted so badly to help him. But she knew there was nothing she could do without being incredibly stupid.

As they watched on, they looked like two lights colliding again and again.

When they collided, Zoom grabbed Kid Flash and tried to push him into the portal.

"No!" Artemis cried as she watched Kid Flash almost get sucked into the Speed Force.

Kid Flash recovered from almost being sucked in and grabbed Zoom by the shoulders. Zoom did the same and they both tried to push the other into the Speed Force.

* * *

While watching Zoom and Kid Flash fight the ground beneath everyone started cracking and breaking apart. Without knowing it, Artemis starting getting closer to the portal with the piece of ground she was standing on.

Zoom finally landed a good punch to Kid Flash's face that left him a bit dizzy and in a blank state.

Before he could even celebrate his victory, Zoom heard a cry for help. Everyone turned and saw Artemis trying to hold on to the piece of ground she was once standing on. Her feet were just entering the Speed Force and she shouted in pain as the pressure started to crush her.

"AHHH!" Artemis shouted over the harsh winds. "Wally helped me!" This seemed to snap Kid Flash out of his dazed state.

"ARTEMIS!" Both Zoom and Kid Flash shouted. They ran toward her, once they were in front of the portal they noticed Artemis' body started to fade just Kid Flash's did in the North Magnetic pole. She didn't have much time.

Kid Flash tried to enter it but it wouldn't allow him in. He struggled with all his might but it wouldn't let him grab Artemis. Artemis was now half way into the Speed Force portal. She was screaming in agony as the pressure continued to crush her fading body.

"Artemis! I'm coming!" Kid Flash struggled against the invisible force field that surrounded the portal, protecting it and the fading Artemis. He couldn't lose the love of his life. That would kill him.

The others watched on in shock as they couldn't do anything to help. Even with powers they would be crush by the pressure of the Speed Force, including Superboy and harsh winds would be to hard for any of them to get close to the portal.

Zoom watched as Kid Flash struggled with his burden. He then watched the love of his life as she was being sucked into the speed force. Taking all of this in, He realized there was only one thing he could do.

Zoom ran a good distance away from the portal, before running straight for it. He ran as fast he could, with all the power he get. His only focus was seeing Artemis' head slip inside the portal.

"Artemis! "NO!" Kid Flash shouted as he watched his fiancé get complete submerged by the portal. He was about to give up on everything when he saw Zoom running at his most powerful, run straight into the Speed Force.

It was quiet for a moment before the portal started disappearing.

Wally pounded a fist to the ground that left a crack. He had failed. He failed Artemis. Not only did he lose to Zoom but he had lost Artemis.

The portal to the Speed Force closed up entirely and M'gann gasped.

"Artemis!" She hasn't shouted like that since the horrible training exercise.

Kid Flash sunk to his knees and stared in absolute shock. Suddenly, a spark appeared and the entire portal opened up for moment. Artemis fell out of it as if she was thrown out. The portal vanished again.

"Artemis?" Superboy went help her but she didn't answer. She had blood running down the sides of her head from temples. There was blood coming from her mouth.

M'gann called the bio-ship and they rushed Artemis to the nearest hospital.

* * *

All she heard was the constant beep every 2 seconds. Beyond that there was silence. Artemis opened her eyes slowly. She squinted, trying to adjust to the light coming from the window that glared into her eyes. She tried to move her arms but found it hard. They felt very heavy. Like lifting two 5 ton weights.

Artemis then noticed she had on a gas mask. She felt chords attached to her chest and sticking out of her arms.

Someone walked into the room. Artemis wanted to see who it was but she had no energy.

"Artemis?" She recognized the voice of the time traveling speedster. "Are you awake?"

"B-Bart?" Her voice cracked. It was rough and sort of deep from not being used. It also didn't help that she had to talk through her gas mask.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" He cheered. He was about to hug her when he remembered how many machines she was hooked up to. "How do you feel?"

"I-I can't lift anything." Bart nodded waiting for her to continue. "What happened to me? All I remember was watching Wally fight Zoom."

"Well," Bart sat down next to her. "While Wally and Zoom were fighting, the wind from the Speed Force was making the ground beneath you and the team, weak. Unfortunately for you, the piece you were standing on slowly took you toward the Speed Force. Wally tried to save you but it wouldn't let him through. Zoom sacrificed himself for you by pushing you out."

"How did I get hurt so bad?"

"You're still a non-meta human. The Speed Force crushed you to the point that they had to take you to the hospital closest to you."

"So we're in a normal hospital right now? Do they know who I am?"

"No. Black Canary handled anything having to do with your secret ID." Bart replied. Artemis nodded.

"What day is it?"

"It's September 2nd." Bart answered.

"Wha- September what happened to July?"

"You were crushed so bad the doctor said there was a chance you might wake up."

Artemis eyes widened. "S-So I've been out for.." She guessed about 3 weeks.

"For almost 2 months." Bart said. Artemis looked out the window in disbelief, then she noticed that the wind carried a lot more leaves than it did in the summer.

She couldn't believe it, she was out for almost 2 whole months! It all felt like a few days to her. Then again, it does explain a few things. Like why her body felt like it hadn't moved in a long time or why her voice was so rough. Because she was in a coma! Again!

"Where's Wally?" She asked after 5 minutes of silence.

"He was here but I made him go home. He needed to sleep and well, shower. He should be here in a couple of hours." Artemis nodded.

"Then why are you here?"

"I was the only one who could come see you, everyone wanted to come but they had to help Central and Keystone City. Besides I couldn't leave my future cousin in law in the hospital by herself."

Bart realized what he said. Artemis smiled. "Oops, Spoiler." He said half-heartedly, though he knew it was no spoiler. He chuckled lightly and stood up. "I'll get the doctor and tell him you're awake."

"Before you do, make sure Wally knows. I really want to see him."

"Will do." Bart walked out of the room.

* * *

Artemis sat up in bed, trying to eat the medicine induced apple sauce. But it was difficult seeing as how her arms weighed more than her.

She finally gave up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Babe!" Wally ran toward her and hugged her tightly.

"Ah! Ahh!" She yelled in pain. He quickly let go.

"Sorry!" He said with a look of fear on his face.

"Just kidding." She smiled. "I'm on so many painkillers, I don't feel a thing. I just wish I could move my arms." Wally noticed the apple sauce in her hands and how they were stuck in her lap. He took the cup of apple sauce and the spoon and started feeding her.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Wally kissed her on the lips, sweetly.

"If you can't move your arms, then how did you get ready and take a shower? You smell like you just got out."

"A nurse helped me." Wally smirked.

"Sounds hot." He commented.

"I will castrate you with this spoon." She threatened.

"How? You can't lift your arms."

"Touché, Speedy. Touché." They laughed.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I'm sorry I let this happen to you."

"Don't start." Wally looked at her. "None of this is your fault. It's the Reach's fault."

"If I didn't leave you that night. Zoom wouldn't have kidnapped you."

"You were mad. One of us always leaves when we have a big fight. And you would have left anyway. Eventually you would get hungry." Artemis explained.

"Still I can't help but blame myself. I'm sorry for the fight by the way."

"It was a stupid fight. It's over." Wally smiled at her.

"So, did Zoom hurt you or anything?" He asked, softly as he wiped some sauce from the side of her mouth.

"No, we just talked. Turns out you didn't create him when you left the Speed Force. He got sucked in from his universe." Wally didn't say anything, so Artemis kept talking. "He looks just like you except for the dark brown hair and pale green eyes."

"Are you sure nothing happened?"

"No. Just getting to know my kidnapper."

Artemis thought about Zoom for moment. Even though he looked exactly like Wally, he was different. He had his own way of doing things. He didn't stuff his face with food or talk about science or even make a bad joke just to be funny. Even if he was evil, he sacrificed himself for her. He said he loved her and he proved it. Artemis knows she'll always feel something for him, though they fail in comparison to what she felt for Wally. And for that Artemis hoped found his way to his universe.

Artemis' thoughts were cut off by Wally feeding her the last bite of apple sauce. She almost gagged at the taste.

"Hmm, Disgusting." She and Wally chuckled. "When can you bring me some real food?"

"I'll sneak you some food later." Wally looked into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They kissed softly for a bit. They pulled away as Ollie, Dinah, Paula, Barry and Jade walked in.

"Artemis!" Paula said. Jade pushed her next to Artemis and they hugged.

"How are you feeling?" Dinah asked.

"Good. Starting to get the feeling back in my arms." Artemis answered as she let her mother go.

"So Zoom is gone?" Ollie asked.

"Yep. He's back in the Speed Force and as long as we don't go too fast. We shouldn't hear from him." Wally smiled. He sat next to Artemis on her bed. He took Artemis' hand and they looked at each other sweetly.

"Ah, Love birds. It's about time you got engaged." Barry said.

Wally and Artemis stiffened and they looked toward the others. Jade shook her hands in front of her with an unknown expression on her face. She looked like a girl that was trying to calm herself down before she made a scene. Ollie just stood in place with his eyes narrowed.

"What?!" They shouted in unison.

"Did I forget to mention that Wally and I are engaged?" Artemis said shyly.

"With everything going on we haven't exactly had time to tell anyone without them guessing." Wally babbled.

While Barry, Dinah and Paula congratulated them, Jade and Ollie remained silent.

"What?!" They shouted again.

"Wally," Paula said to Wally. "Run."

"On it!" Wally ran out of the room with Jade and Ollie running behind him.

* * *

**This is it, the next chapter is the final chapter of The Speed Force. It will be my first completed multi-chapter story. I'm so proud of myself.**

**I feel like a published author.**

** Stay Whelmed!**


End file.
